


Новое правило

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), Shumelka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, Kings Cross
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shumelka/pseuds/Shumelka
Summary: В этом году сборы в школу были очень увлекательными. А все потому, что отменили одно правило.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Новое правило

Семейство Поттеров любило первое сентября. Вся эта суета на платформе, встречи со старыми друзьями и просто знакомыми, которых не видели целое лето, а то и гораздо дольше. На платформе всегда ждали крепкие объятия от членов неприлично разросшегося клана Уизли, острые шутки и громкий смех, а потом и слезы вслед уходящему Хогвартс-экспрессу. А еще посиделки у Фортескью, предназначенные не только для утешения тех детей, которые еще не могли поехать в Хогвартс, но и для долгих разговоров по душам в более спокойной обстановке. И, наконец, возвращение домой, настолько усталыми от обилия общения, что желание было только одно: “Спа-а-ать”.

Но в этом году появление Поттеров на платформе было особенным. Во-первых, это был первый год, когда все дети Гарри и Джинни ехали в школу. А во-вторых, в письме, которое, как обычно, в начале августа пришло всем семьям волшебников с детьми от 11 до 17 лет, появилось новое правило. Теперь в школу можно было привезти любого питомца. Абсолютно любого. “Уважаемые родители, убедительная просьба при выборе фамильяра для вашего ребенка руководствоваться здравым смыслом”, — гласила приписка в конце письма. Всем родителям хотелось посмотреть, во что выльется это новое правило. А детям, конечно, не терпелось просто похвастаться своими зверьками. 

И вот наконец этот день настал.

Первой, гордо толкая перед собой тележку, по платформе вышагивала Лили Поттер. Она первый раз ехала в школу и хотела все делать сама. Джинни пришлось ночью призвать ее чемоданы в свою комнату, чтобы проверить, не забыла ли что-нибудь ее маленькая девочка, неожиданно ставшая взрослой. Но обнаружив поверх аккуратно сложенных вещей список, написанный рукой Розы Уизли-Грейнджер, Джинни успокоилась: напротив всех пунктов стояли немного кривенькие галочки. Но вещи она все равно проверила. И засунула в стопку белья записку: “Моя самая лучшая девочка, люблю тебя сильно-сильно”.

Рядом с тележкой Лили семенила маленькими пушистыми ножками миниатюрная лама. Она была такая хорошенькая, что никто не мог удержаться от умилительного возгласа: “Ути какая лапочка...”. И не сразу было понятно к кому относится это возглас - к животному или хозяйке. Челку ламы Лили выкрасила в нежно розовый цвет, а Джинни обрадовалась, что пока экспериментам с цветом волос подвергается только безобидный зверек.

Следующими шли Гарри и Джинни, а рядом с ними угрюмо плелся Альбус. А замыкал это процессию Джеймс — если, конечно, можно было так назвать его судорожную беготню кругами вокруг семейства: большой черный щенок-подросток, которого Джеймс пытался удержать на поводке, не слушался ни одной команды, рвался одновременно во все стороны, тем самым уничтожая мечту хозяина появиться на вокзале максимально крутым образом. Щенок полностью подтверждал теорию, что кличка накладывает отпечаток на питомца. Его звали Блэк. Для всех, кто не знал историю Гарри Поттера, это была банальная кличка для черной собаки. А вот знакомые оценили шутку. 

Около вагона Гарри увидел Гермиону и Рона. Рядом с ними стояла Роза в строгом костюме, гладко причесанная и на удивление взрослая. На руках она держала очень-очень рыжую лису. Поттеры-старшие радостно замахали руками и ускорили шаг, обгоняя Лили. Джеймс увидел однокурсников и попытался сменить направление своего хаотичного движения, чтобы приблизиться к ним. Альбус окончательно отстал от всей компании, казалось, он специально избегает любого общения.

Джинни подбежала к друзьям, порывисто обняла Гермиону, вытянув руку наверх, взъерошила волосы брата и тут же потянулась к животному. Лиса недовольно тявкнула.  
— Лиса! — воскликнула Джинни. — Какая красавица! Ты выбрала лисичку, потому что она рыжая, да? Как все мы? — как ни странно, Джинни, которая со своими детьми разговаривала по-приятельски, в общении с Розой сразу скатывалась почти что на сюсюканье, чем ужасно раздражала Гермиону.

— И совсем не поэтому. Я завела это животное в знак протеста против охоты на лис, — строгим голосом заявила Роза. Гермиона и Рон в этот момент одновременно закатили глаза и вздохнули. — Это чудовищный вандализм и пережиток прошлого.

Как только Роза чуть повысила голос, из-за спины Гермионы вынырнул Хьюго. Он быстро переместился к отцу и прижался к его ноге, как-будто скрываясь от какой-то опасности.

— А этот мамкин сын — взял котенка, — недовольно пробурчал Рон, поворачиваясь к Гарри, но при этом не забывая приобнять Хьюго. — Уговаривал его выбрать кого-нибудь поэкзотичнее, например, белку, но нет, уперся — и все.

— Белку? — удивился Гарри. — Что, “Пушки Педдл” так отчаялись выиграть хотя бы четвертьфинал, что решили поменять талисман? — Гарри с трудом сдерживал улыбку, наблюдая, как начинает закипать его друг.

— Это было очень зло, Гарри. Очень зло, — с преувеличенным трагизмом в голосе ответил Рон, — но да. Они поменяли талисман. Но хуже всего то, что ты меня настолько хорошо знаешь. Даже лучше, чем жена. — Гарри не удержался и толкнул Рона плечом. — Хьюго два дня ныл, что Грибочек будет скучать без него.

— Грибочек? Странное имя для котенка.

— Нормальное для кота, который жрет грибы. — Гарри и Рон захохотали, а Хьюго засунул котенка поглубже себе за пазуху.

— В смысле, а почему нельзя охотиться на лис? Они вроде разоряют всякие там… как их... Курятники, — спросил наконец-то подошедший к компании Альбус. Он услышал последнюю фразу Розы и решил вступить в разговор.

— Я выступаю против особой охоты, которая является традицией аристократии Британии. Это ужасное развлечение существует уже несколько веков, животных убивают ради забавы. Это отвратительно! — Роза снова начала повышать голос.

— Откуда это ты так много узнала об обычаях “аристократии Британии”? — поддразнил ее Альбус.

— О, эта увлекательная история началась со знакомства Розы с достопочтенным Робертом Уордингом младшим, — ехидно улыбаясь, вмешалась в разговор Гермиона.  
— И где же они могли познакомиться? С этим “Достопочтенным”? — удивился Гарри.

— Ну как ты думаешь, где знакомится с парнями дочь Гермионы? — не удержался Рон. — В библиотеке, где же еще.

— А что этот “Достопочтенный” делал в библиотеке? — задал дурацкий вопрос Альбус.

— Что может делать человек в библиотеке? Читал, конечно. — Роза смотрела на Альбуса как на полного идиота. — Да, можешь себе представить, представители магловской аристократии очень хорошо умеют читать.

— Давайте прервем этот поток сарказма, — немного раздраженно прервала дочь Гермиона. — Вкратце: этому потомку рода пятнадцать, они познакомились в библиотеке, разговоры по душам и все такое. Потом он пригласил Розу на традиционную охоту. Тут надо отдать должное твоей выдержке и, возможно, хорошему воспитанию, — обратилась она уже к дочери. — Я боялась магического выброса. Обливаторы потом нам бы спасибо не сказали.

— Во-первых, он не наследник, он младший сын, и никакие титулы ему не светят, — начала заводиться Роза. — У них к тому же дурацкая система наследования, на сколько я смогла ее понять. Хотя это ничуть не лучше странной ситуации с местами в Визенгамоте. 

На этой фразе Рон закатил глаза и прошептал: “Начало-о-ось”.

— Роза, ты же понимаешь, это вековые традиции. Так происходило и происходит, — попыталась перейти на умиротворяющий тон Гермиона.

— Мама, ты ведь сама говорила, что если система устарела, то ее можно менять, ты же сама делаешь все для этого в министерстве! — Роза уже не замечала, что почти кричит.

— Да, но менять надо, используя голову, а не проводя одиночные пикеты у Министерства Магии! — тоже начала повышать голос Гермиона.

— Она что, действительно устроила пикет? — шепотом спросил Гарри у Рона.

— Пыталась. Совсем недавно, — так же шепотом ответил Рон. — Но умело наложенное Силенцио и заклинание запирания комнаты помогли. Правда, Роза с нами еще неделю не разговаривала, после того как Силенцио сняли. Гермиона даже сначала думала, что перестаралась с силой заклинания.

— Мама, ты тоже в школе, насколько я помню, занималась подрывной деятельностью, — не унималась Роза.

— ГАВНЭ… — хором протянули Рон и Гарри. Гермиона покраснела.

И в этот момент, когда всем присутствующим при этом странном разговоре, который явно был продолжением многочисленных споров, стало ужасно неловко (Джинни даже пыталась утащить Гарри куда-то в сторону), именно в самое нужное время над головами спорщиков и присутствующих прозвучал громоподобный голос.

— Ребятушки мои, хорошие мои! Как я рад вас видеть! — Конечно, это был Хагрид. А рядом с ним, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, стояла его двухметровая уменьшенная копия. — Вот и мне пора пришла сынульку в школу отправлять. Испереживались мы оба уже.

— Разве у тебя есть сын? А почему мы не знаем?! Хагрид, как ты мог нам не рассказать! — перебивая друг друга, заговорили Гарри, Рон и Гермиона.

— Ну откуда ж вам знать-то. Я и сам не так давно узнал. А с вами мы в последнее время не так уж часто встречаемся, — Хагрид шумно вздохнул.

Гарри, Рон и Гермиона почувствовали себя провинившимися подростками. Но если хорошенько подумать, то когда им было навещать домик старого друга, где они проводили так много времени, пока учились в школе? Каждый в голове прокручивал десятки оправданий, но было ясно, что ни одно не поможет. Хорошо, что Хагрид обидчивым не был и если уж любил кого-то, то ничто не могло этого изменить. 

— Мне пару лет назад написала Олимпия, да и рассказала, что вот есть, оказывается, у меня сынок. У нас же с ней все сложно было. В том путешествии к великанам всякое случалось: и хорошее и плохое. А потом война разгорелась, битва… Ну и Хогвардс восстанавливали. Но все равно я думал о ней, об Олимпии. И вот чего понял — мало ли что в жизни может еще случиться, а такую женщину я вряд ли встречу. Ну и бросился к ней во Францию, вроде как проездом. Вот так все и закрутилось заново. А потом она вдруг пропала. Не пиши мне, говорит, больше. И уехала куда-то. Искал ее, искал, да как сквозь землю провалилась. Думал все, может, обидел чем, сказал или сделал что глупое. Я ведь не особо все это вот с женщинами умею. Погоревал, конечно, да только когда столько всяких дел вокруг, тоска-то только по вечерам накатывает. — Хагрид вытащил из кармана свой огромный носовой платок и шумно высморкался. Теперь все окружающие, пытавшиеся не обращать внимания на рассказ полувеликана о перепетиях его личной жизни, обернулись и уставились на него. Но Хагрид продолжал, как ни в чем ни бывало: — А потом пишет она мне: “Сынок у тебя есть, Рубеус. Приезжай знакомиться”. Я и помчался. А там она мне и говорит, что, мол, должен я его к себе забрать и до школы растить. Что не может она его себе в Шармбатон определить, моветон, дескать, это будет. А в Хогвартсе малышу хорошо будет, не обидят его там. Так что вот он — знакомьтесь, это Ал. — Хагрид мощным хлопком по спине вытолкнул окончательно смутившегося мальчика вперед.

— Здрасте, — пробасил тот.

Дети, да и взрослые немного ошарашенно смотрели на почти двухметрового малютку. Услышав имя, Альбус поперхнулся.

— Олимпия его Альбертеном назвала. А я зову Алом. В честь величайшего волшебника… — с пафосом произнес Хагрид.

Немного затянувшуюся паузу прервал Хьюго, который оторвался наконец от Рона, смело шагнул вперед и, задрав голову, спросил:

— То есть ты с нами учиться будешь? Мы с Лили тоже первый раз едем в Хогвартс. Если тебя будет кто обижать, то ты скажи нам — мы тебя в обиду не дадим!

Взрослые не смогли сдержать смех, когда представили, как Лили и Хьюго встают на защиту двухметрового малыша. А вот дети были совершенно серьезны. Они знали, что обидеть можно любого, а угроза привести братьев и сестер на “серьезный разговор” с задирами действовала всегда хорошо. А особенно когда число родственников, учащихся в школе, росло как на дрожжах.

— А ты какое животное с собой взял? — продолжал Хьюго. — У меня котенок. А у Лили лама.

Ал распахнул полы хламиды, которая была на нем надета, и все увидели, что в руках, по локоть упакованных в огромные рукавицы из чего-то напоминающего шипастую кожу, он держал маленького соплохвоста. Все перевели озадаченный взгляд на Хагрида.

— Ну а чего… Разрешили же кого угодно привозить, — фразу про здравый смысл Хагрид, видимо, пропустил. — А Бусинка была самая маленькая в помете. Обижали ее. Вот и пришлось ее сначала в дом взять, а потом Ал к ней так привязался, что не решился оставить. — Хагрид развел ручищами. 

Дети обступили Хагрида-младшего, но трогать питомца не торопились. Бусинка скребла лапками и явно нервничала. И когда Альбус подошел слишком близко, чтобы разглядеть ее хвост, неожиданно выпустила маленькую струйку огня. 

— Это она от страха! — пробасил Ал, туша краешек хламиды. Но Альбус все-таки решил удалиться на безопасное расстояние и от соплохвостихи, и от всей компании.  
— Интересно, кого в следующем году привезут близнецы Скамадеры? — шепнула Гермиона Джинни.

— Готова поспорить — это было бы очень необычное и скорее всего опасное животное. Но Луна сказала, что, скорее всего, дети будут учиться дома, точнее, в их многочисленных экспедициях. Так что поверить нам не удастся. Да я вообще я почти уверена, что это новое правило отменят в следующем году. — Джинни хихикнула и взяла Гермиону под руку.

Альбус тем временем пошел искать Скорпиуса. Только он успел порадоваться, что избежал дурацких расспросов, как к нему подбежали Молли и Люси. Альбус вздохнул: видимо, сегодня объектом для насмешек они почему-то выбрали его, хоть он и не давал им повода — по крайней мере, так ему казалось.

Близняшки затараторили, перебивая друг друга:

— А ты почему без животного? — Люси сразу же включила ехидный тон.

— Можно же кого угодно теперь? — Молли всегда была более благожелательно настроена к Альбусу, да и к миру в целом. Но обычно поддерживала подколы сестры. — Ты бы хоть кота прихватил.

— Или черепашку.

— Или улитку. — Девчонки хихикали, соревнуясь, кто придумает более обидное животное.

— У меня есть животное. Настанет время, и я его вам покажу, — таинственно сказал Альбус и загадочно поднял бровь. Он видел этот жест у одного портрета, и ему очень давно хотелось попробовать так же. — А у вас-то у самих есть фамильяры? — ему понравилось это слово, вычитанное в письме из Хогвартса, и он вставлял его в свою речь по делу и просто так.

— А то! — хором ответили близнецы и одновременно показали сидящих на ладонях совершенно одинаковых огненно-красных хомячков. Лица у них сияли таким торжеством, что Альбусу просто необходимо было сказать какую-то ужасно ядовитую гадость.

— Хомяки? Вы серьезно? Два воплощения ужаса подземелий? — максимально саркастичным тоном сказал он. — Они же сдохнут у вас через месяц. — Он покачал головой, явно говоря: “Более тупой выбор трудно себе представить”.

Близнецы продолжали самодовольно ухмыляться. И это было подозрительно.

— Не будем отрицать возможность их кончины. Но… — театральные паузы были особенностью близнецов, которая особенно бесила Альбуса, — но это не помешает им продолжать лакомиться своими любимыми зернышками.

— Хомяки-зомби? Без шуток? — Альбус скрестил руки на груди.

— Фу, дурак, — Молли захихикала, а Люси, прищурившись, ткнула Альбуса пальцем в грудь.

— Поклянись, что не выдашь тайну происхождения Кенни и Кенни-младшего? — максимально страшным голосом произнесла она. И, не дождавшись обещания, зашептала: — У папы есть друг в Отделе тайн. Они занимаются очень интересными вещами вместе с одним маггловским ученым. Он рассказал папиному другу про такие штуки — гены. Они есть у каждого. И определяют, как ты выглядишь, как живешь и все такое. Ну, это сложно, не будем утомлять твой не приспособленный для таких сложных вещей мозг. Короче, можно воздействовать на эти самые гены и получать животных с удивительными свойствами. Вот эти лапуськи получились в одном из экспериментов. Они умирают, конечно, но через некоторое время возрождаются. Из пламени. Других полезных особенностей у них нет. — Люси трагически замолчала, но в разговор вмешалась Молли, которая всегда была гораздо более оптимистичной.

— Полезных нет, кроме чудовищной милоты! И их подарили нам! — с торжеством закончила она. — Теперь показывай, что у тебя.

Альбус глубоко вздохнул. 

— У меня камуфлори. Самец, если вас это интересует. Только он очень стеснительный. — Альбус погладил рукой воздух где-то на уровне колена.

Близнецы одновременно изобразили саркастическую позу Альбуса со скрещенными руками.

— Камуфло-о-ори, серьезно? — хором протянули они, точно попадая в интонации Альбуса. — Ну, сделай так, чтобы он показался.

— Гриффин, зайка, покажись, пожалуйста, девочкам, они хорошие и не обидят тебя... хотя, глядя на них, этого и не скажешь, — максимально ласковым тоном произнес Альбус. Близнецы скептично хмыкнули.

— Ну и? Не показывается? Может, мы его хотя бы потрогаем?

— Ну попробуйте... — нерешительно протянул Альбус и вдруг дернулся и с криком: “Гриффин, стой, не бойся, я не дам им тебя лапать!” бросился к дальнему краю платформы. 

Он пробежал несколько метров и остановился, когда понял, что близнецы и не собирались его преследовать. И тут на платформе началось то самое шоу, которое многие ждали.

Появились Малфои.

Впереди с видом уставшего от жизни принца шел Скорпиус. Родители прикрывали его появление сзади. Альбусу почему-то показалось, что они с трудом сдерживают улыбки. На серебристом поводке Скорпиус вел белого, идеально белого павлина.

Поравнявшись, друзья медленно осмотрели друг друга с ног до головы. Точно таким же взглядом Альбус осмотрел и павлина.

— Не спрашивай… — сказал Скорпиус и тяжело вздохнул.

— Да я и не спрашиваю. 

— Вот и правильно. Только запомни одно непреложное правило, мой наивный друг. Никогда! Слышишь, никогда не играй с моим дедом в покер на желание. — Он опустил глаза и помотал головой. — Никогда. 

Альбус сочувственно покивал, протянул руку чтобы погладить идеальный хохолок на голове птицы, но павлин попытался его клюнуть и заорал на всю платформу максимально омерзительным голосом.

— Ой, да заткнись уже, Дориан. — прошипел Скорпиус. И уже более веселым тоном продолжил: — Ну, а у тебя кто?

— Камуфлори. Самец. Зовут Гриффин.

— Угу, — понимающе поддакнул Скорпиус. — Так понимаю, что в данный момент он не видим.

— Само собой. Как и всегда.

— Ну, и я опять же понимаю, что глубоко обожаемую муравьиную ферму тебе взять не разрешили, вот и выкручиваешься как можешь?

— Прямо в душу смотришь. — Друзья помолчали и вдруг попытались заговорить одновременно, но Скорпиус был на долю секунды быстрее, поэтому Альбус замолк на полуслове.

— Какого он хоть цвета? Надо же помочь тебе втюхивать людям эту чушь.

— Как думаешь, нежно-фиолетовый подойдет к твоему фэшн-петуху?

В этот момент Хогвартс-экспресс загудел, объявляя начало посадки в вагоны. Начинался новый учебный год.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Роза Уизли на обложке «Ведьминого досуга»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715587) by [fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020), [Shumelka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shumelka/pseuds/Shumelka)




End file.
